39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer
I swear... Man, I don't mean to be mean or rude or anything, but Wikia has never been a site with the "best technology". So, umm, well, is it just me, or it Wikia having SEVERE issues with it's editing software? I mean, I tried editing many pages over the coarse of several days so far, and many of them cancel the edit and delete everything I've said. Now I have to copy the info before saving for fear I'll lose it all! And the 'Add Picture" software...don't even get me started. That thing just simply peeves me off. When I go to insert a picture, and I say "Insert Picture", it like doesn't work and just stays the same, and I can't even get to the picture editing part! And with my siggie, too! I copied my HTML/CSS and put it on a NotePad document, cause that's whats NotePad's for-for HTML and CSS. So whenever I need to put in a siggie, I simply copy and paste it on!:) All is well in happy land? Far from it. It doesn't even let me paste it. I'll click the paste button, but nothing happens!!!WHAAAAAA!!!!!:( And I can never ever EVER click on the right part of the editing screen: it always sends me back to the beginning of the next line on the left, so I have to use arrow keys instead. And sometimes, when you type, and you type in between two words, it'll delete the letters as you type, so you have to retype EVERYTHING!!! ARRRGH!!!!!! Now, I really don't want to sound whiny...I'm FAR from being it. It's just that it tends to...irratate me a bit. Send me a note whether or not you agree/disagree with anything I said here. (BTW: I can't wait until Swordcross announces the winners of the Writing Contest. I hope I'll be one of the winners!:)...Not to brag or anything...seriously...:) Did you enter?) The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Re: ARRGH!!! Yeah, that whole thing about the Heading 2 on Talk Pages...I have to do that as well. Just saying...I have Windows XP, so I wonder what other software programs have ie apple, vista, 7, macs, etc. The capitalization has happened a couple of times, too. Nice!!! Hey, congratulations on the 5th. Gold Badge!!! You know what sucks? I was on my 29th. day of editing straight for the Tomas Rookie badge for 30 days straight of editing, and then the site became haywire and the timer restarted!!! ARRRRGHH!!!!! BTW, I haven't heard of the new team member yet, but I'm hoping he's pretty good. I'm excited that he's on our team!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Hey! Congrats! Hey! Congrats on becoming an administrator!!! Join the cluberooni!!! Add the Administrater template to your page! And I haven't checked out the code yet...im about to...The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk You're welcome. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'''----']] 23:48, March 8, 2011 (UTC) WHOE!!! 'Whoe!!! 'I didn't know I got it right! I just submitted it a couple of hours ago!!! Woo Hoo!!! Yay!!! It took some time, but I checked through the entire history of pictures on this wiki, and finally found ???, which is basically the picture of the shadow man, which is used for pictureless people. I saw that it was created by this dude (which I can't remember his name), and then clicked on the page he followed that was named ???. I clicked edit on ???, and found Eisenhower Holt on it. Yippee!!! Hey, do you know what the next clue's about??? I think it may spell out something, so like I have go back 20 letters, for example: Go back 15 letters. The letter would be G in the Go, because it's the 15th. letter to the left of the period. Get it? I don't know if that's it, though!!!The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk OK OK, sounds coolio! Hey, do you know when they're handing out the badges for winning? Or are they just putting in points? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk So... YAY! We're winning! :P But I still am kinda confuzzled...did we get awarded points yet? The 45 we're suppose to recieve in our rankings? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk I didn't...:P Umm, I didn't put that rude comment on the home page that said that you were an administrator unintentially...you earned that honor fair in square, even if the other admins here don't think it was the absolute best idea. I would've made you one earlier if I could, but I don't have Beaurocratic powers. :P Sorry about the kinda late reply...I was listening to my 10th. round of Let It Be by teh Beatles. HA! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk :P Ohhhhh!!! That's perfectly OK!!! That kind of stuff happens, and I DON'T take it personally AT ALL!!! No worries...:P The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk I want to be an admin and an rollback. New code... Hey, check out the new wiki teams code on the front page. Interesting...maybe we should check out all of the pages that are the pages of the branch leaders??? hmm...The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Code... Did you see the new code online today? It really IS a code!!! Have any idea what it could be? And congrats on getting #4!!!The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk actually it did have to do some thing with me so you missed out on 15 points.Happyaqua 11:08, March 21, 2011 (UTC) 8 ball code Yeah, I checked on the clue and it said that the answer could be found if you have a lucky 8-ball handy. hmm...i checked both pages that it mentioned that the answer was what was similar. I found that they both had Happyaqua as it's creator (but it doesn't count, he said), and that they both have an Ekaterina User category. And what do ya know, on the 39 Clues wiki teams page (one of the mentioned pages), Ekaterina User was the EIGHTH category!!! So I put it in to Happyaqua, but I dk when he'll respond into whether or not it's correct. :P And strangely enough, Happyaqua put a post on my talk page for a secret hint. I dk if you got it, but I did. Here it is: No don't let chrocky see this or he'll know the answer. A special clue for the old number 3. The entire reason we have the wiki teams.Happyaqua 11:09, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm....wait a sec....so I'm wrong with the Ekaterina User, but I think I know that Chrocky was the old #3 on this wiki, then it was me, then you. BTW congrats on that!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk New clue is up.Happyaqua 01:44, March 22, 2011 (UTC) MY GOSH!!! OK, so I don't want to be mean or anything, but this user dude on the wiki, 39clues, totally just got all furious at me. Ya' wanna know why? 'Cause '''I '''edited '''HIS' Copperhead Agent Page. He said that since HE created the page, it was HIS! So I was like, "dude, this is a wiki! what's your problem. people are SUPPOSED '''to edit." Did you get any grief from him, yet? I don't want to appear whiny or anything, but '''SERIOUSLY? This is a WIKI!!! Take a chill pill, 39clues! Geez!!! 1em; color:Red;">The Awesome X!-HOWDY!The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Check my talk page, he also left me a message, i think we need to talk to him badly he has some issues. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 05:17, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Last Clue Hey. I have one clue left before I have all 39!!!!!!!!!!!, can any one email me any of the following codes 1. Replicator Card Codes 2. Sir Walter Raleigh 3. Raleigh's Map please send it to biehnjun@hotmail.com I will exchange it for the any of the following cards: (Working!!!!!!) Eiffel's Masterpieces, Henry Morton Stanly, Gustave Eiffel, George Monroe, Chrissy Collins, Leslie D. Mill, Morroco, Angkor (Ultra Rare), Josephine Baker, Nellie Gomez, Deep Sea Surveillance, Cahill DNA, Scuba Kitty, Jonah Live If 2 or 3 will be given I will exchange it for any 3 or 4 cards or ANGKOR If 1 will be given I will exchange it for 2 cards (Please pass this to other people) Fiske Cahill 04:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC) hmm... Yeah, I noticed that I was the only one being picked on, too! I think it may be that he's new to wikia, and I know this cause he doesn't know the definition of a wiki and what it's purpose is! So maybe he didn't check the entire history of the page, just the history that showed up which happened to be me. Oh, and CONGRATULATIONS on the writing contest! I wonder when the new badges are coming? And I wonder if the stories are gonna be published to the front page. I hope not, cause I don't want people copying and pasting the story and claiming it as their own...:P Any more ideas on the wiki teams? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Lost... We lost the wiki teams, AGAIN! and I got the answer, just like 3 hrs after this other dude in the Lucian Spies did! GHAAA!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Question...? K, so this question has been bugging mwa since the beginning of time. You know in In Too Deep, there was that guy, RCH, that ALMOST discovered all of the Clues and made the Master Serum? Well, he was an Ekat. So why don't the Ekats have ALMOST all of the clues? And when Emperor Puyi created the Janus Serum, why doesn't the Janus have the janus serum, as well? Wouldn't they have communicated and made the recipe multiple times? And why did Cora and Jonah have to search for the clue Silk if Emperor Puyi discovered it and put it in the Janus Serum? THEY'RE ALL JANUS!!! GHAAA!!! DON'T THEY ALL COMMUNICATE??? And why did the Holts have to search for the Clue Aloe if it's a Tomas Clue? And what about Iron Solute and the Kabras? It was a Lucian Clue, so wouldn't they know about it? BTW...I was looking on Amazon.com on Vespers Rising, and it's like $6.00 off the official price! And not only that, but there's a page on Cahills v. Vespers Book #1, with the 39 Clues logo as it's picture. No book picture, though, but the logo is red instead of the globe. And there's also a cahills v. vespers card pack, too! There's gonna be 2! WOW! I can't wait! Vespers Rising is at April 5th, and the 1st book and the card pack are both released on Aug. 30.!!! YEEHAW!!! So tell mwa about your answers to the questions above, and also tell mwa what you think of the Vespers books and the card pack!!! Check amazon, too!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk oh yep. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 08:17, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Whoa...:) Whoa...what's up with the error message about the pizza, calzone, and/or the bagel? :) The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk how... how did you get pictures on the card templates? cause i uploaded that picture for the hyperactive hero and it wouldnt skow...only a red hyperlink. then you posted it. how? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk gtierjks rjk lsdg i don't know what to title this post, so i titled it dat. about le png...thanks!:P The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk gaaaa!!! ghaaaaaaa!!! So I tried to make a picture in the infobox on supernova agent, and it doesn't work!!! GHAAA!!! Do you have to have a page for it? grr... I tried uploading the picture of my Prestige Meter, as it's at the top at supernova. Could you please give me a step-by-step guide into doing it? I CANNOT DO IT!!! GHAA!!! MWA'S COMPUTADORA'S OUT TO GET ME!!! NNNOOO!!! BTW, I don't know what happened to Swordcross's userpage. And I don't know where he's gone, either. Maybe he's got school finals, perhaps? hmm... The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk :( IDK why, but i cannot do it. can you do it for mwa please??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk :S Welcome to mwa's world...:P So since swordcross isn't on at all right now these days, I'm going to copy exactly what I put on his talk page and post it on here, to see what you think of my idea...if you have any questions, feel free to ask...:P : Hey, if you look on Wookiepedia, there are templates that mark pages according to what era they appeared, like the Rebellion era, or the Mandalorian Wars era. They're in the top right corner of the page. So, I was thinking...do ya think we should have templates like that on the 39 Clues wiki? ' '''What I mean is that there should be templates to show if something happened in Series 1, or Series 2, or the extra books. Also, have templates for something that belongs in the Maze of Bones, so like the catacombs of paris=the maze of bones template. That way, people can be like, "Oh, so the paris catacombs appeared in the maze of bones!" or,"Emperor Puyi was in the Emperor's Code...I haven't read that yet so I shouldn't look at it!!!" ' 'Do ya get what I mean? ' 'The templates that are on the star wars wiki of Wookiepedia are small. They're only a little square like thingy in the top right corner of the page. ' 'So do you think it's a good idea? If so, could you teach mwa how to create templates? 'Cause I'd like to do it, if you don't mind...:P ' 'Maybe we could even make it to where they belong in a certain branch, too... ' The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talkhttp://images.wikia.com/39clues/images/4/4b/Cahill2.png template... I've been asking swordcross constantly how to make templates and he won't tell me. can you please? cause I'd like to try out my idea...:P The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talkhttp://images.wikia.com/39clues/images/4/4b/Cahill2.png yeah...:P yeah, they are like what i want, but I can't figure out how they come up with that delibob that says "this happened in the Mandalorian Wars" when you scroll over it...;( Check on the maze of bones page in about '5 minutes '''to see what I got!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk five minutes...about that...:P Umm, there's gonna have to be a change to the five minutes!!! I can't get the template to activate on the maze of bones!!! ghaaa!!! BTW, I'm Mountain Time as well...just to check, my computadora's clock says 5:40pm... The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk yeah...:P yeah...I ALMOST GOT IT!!! JUST HANG ON!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk can't align...:( I can't align it so it will be on the left...:( Plus, I have to go to dinner, but I think I'll be back on afterwards to finish it!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk TEMPLATE!!! FINALLY!!! GO CHECK OUT ALL OF SERIES 1'S BOOKS!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Redirect On a new page, type #redirect, then a space, then a link to the page you want to redirect to. By the way, here's your writing contest prize. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross]] -|'''----''' 23:34, March 27, 2011 (UTC) YES!!! YES!!! Good job rocketslug!!! I hear from Happyaqua that you got this week's wiki teams code right!!! I was saying that it was branch strongholds, or hotspots, when Happyaqua replied saying you got it! What was is? Locations or strongholds? I'm thinking that the answer was locations since I said branch strongholds and it was incorrect!!! Congrats! That's TWO wins for the Cahill Winners!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk